Episode 113: Dolphin Jockey
"Dolphin Jockey" was originally released on July 23, 2012. Description People all over the world: Join hands. Start a love train. Now, throw this episode of MBMBaM into the firey engine of that train. Let us power your train until it pulls into Good-Time Station. Suggested Talking Points Willard Defense Fund, Frasier's Nine Lives, Horses of the Sea, Hotel Tipping, Beard Arousal, All of the Words, Heroism Outline 06:57 - My wife and I are leaving town for a week and a half, and some friends of ours have agreed to come and stay in our house to keep an eye on our puppy and whatnot. Should we have them sleep on our bed or our guest room futon? Our bedroom is the only room with an air conditioner, but we weren't sure if that would be weird. -- Troubled In Toronto 12:55 - Y - Sent in by Derkin It, from Yahoo Answers user Oh Joy, who asks: If I go away for two weeks will my horses forget me? Ok, so I've had my horse for over two years and we've built a really strong bond, and next week I'm going away for a week coming back for a couple of days then going away for another week, and in that time my friend is going to exercise him. Also i have a 4 year old who I've got a pretty strong bond with who she'll be exercising for the 1st week. I'm worried that they'll forget me, and that they'll prefer my friend to me. I just need some reassurance cause sometimes I feel like they are the only ones who genuinely like me, and I couldn't bare to be chosen over. I'll be seeing the first horse for the couple of days I'm home btw, thank you xxx 21:23 - I don't travel all that often, but I found it odd in the last hotel I stayed in there was a spot on the bill for tipping the maids who clean the room. Is this a thing? Do people do this? I've never left a tip at a hotel in my life. Am I good? -- Confused Cheapskape In California 27:36 - MZ - Sponsored by the Independent Film Channel. Sponsored by Squarespace. 31:36 - Razor choices - electric or manual? -- Gmail 36:32 - Y - Sent in by Brett Townsend, from Yahoo Answers user Tori Bailey, who asks: How can i ask my gynecologist out? Actually he is not my gyno..my doctor transferred me there b/c of my enlarged ovary...we are trying to find out what is wrong with my bladder and he keep sending me back. I had a pelvic exam once and i kind of liked it but before that we was talking and laughing. I noticed we both looked back at each other when it was over..he was kind of checking me out. I was scared to look back b/c i didn't want him to think i liked him then. I am attracted to him a lot and he is soo cute. I just went today and he wanted to do an exam again but my little sister was with me...so he rescheduled it..idk. when he did the exam he was kind of nervous b/c i was laughing when he was inside me.. not finished due to Griffin's horror 42:36 - Hey, my friend is trying to get me to go to a hip hop dance class. I can't dance. I don't know anything about hip hop. How can I lame out of the situation, or should I put on my Nikes and Just Do It. P.S. I don't have Nikes. -- Mindy In Columbus, Ohio 46:37 - My older sister recently watched kick-ass, and decided she wants to be a real life super hero. I don't want to discourage her - just the opposite: I want to help her get it in twenty-doz, and if that involves helping her to dress up in a costume and fight crime, then so be it. What can I do to help her get ready for her career as a crime fighter? Also, she hasn't come up with a name or theme for her persona, so any and all suggestions will be welcome. -- Aiming To Be My Sister's Alfred 55:39 - Housekeeping 58:29 - FY - Sent in by Krista Whalen, from Yahoo Answers user Ass Man, who asks: In home alone, why did the camera-man just film everything and not call the cops? Quotes On All of the Words Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Horses Category:Let Me Throw This Out